Untitled
by sanderschic32
Summary: When Nick's daughter ends up interrogated for murder, how will they live with each other? Especially since they've never met. Title suggestions welcome CHAPTER TWO NOW UP! Enjoy!
1. Epilouge

_**Hey guys! This is my new story. Tell me what you think, give me some nice little reviews...hint hint I hope ya'll like this one! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Nick!" Brass caught him just as he came out of the break room.

He turned around, open case file in his hand. "Yeah?" His Texan accent was thick with sleep as he came up to Brass.

"There's something you need to see. Follow me."

Brass led him down the familiar hall to the smallest of the interrogation rooms. A girl about fifteen was sitting in the chair facing the one-way glass. Her hair was long and dark brown, curling at the ends slightly. Her eyes were big and brown. Nick thought that she looked familiar but couldn't quite figure out where he had seen her before.

He looked at Brass, "It's just a girl who's got into some trouble. Why are you showing me? Please don't tell me it's another case. I'm already dog tired."

"No, not another case." Brass looked at Nick with sympathy etched into the lines on his face.

"Then what is it?"

"This is your daughter, Nick. She just killed your ex-girlfriend."

_**Ok! There's the Epilogue. Tell me what cha thought, and go on to the next chapter!**_

_**By the way, I need a name for this. So if any of you have any suggestions, email me! Thanks a lot. Love ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter one. Enjoy!**_

Lily looked up as Brass walked into the interrogation room. "Hey. May I leave?"

"We haven't questioned you yet."

"Brass...come on. She shot me. Is she telling you something different?"

He realized that she, like most people called him by his last name; never by his first. He didn't mind. He thought it was kind of catchy, actually.

"You don't know yet, do you?"

Lily looked at him with surprise. "Know what?"

"Lily, you killed Sharon."

"Whoa…No I didn't. I swear." Fear crept into her eyes. "Brass, if you're joking, I am never talking to you again."

Brass's face didn't change; he wasn't joking.

"Oh, God. You're not joking." She put her face in her hands.

"So you're telling me that you don't remember hitting her?" Lily's head shook in her hands. She didn't look up at him.

Brass had met Lily two years ago when she had run away from her house because of a fight that she and her mom had had. Brass had happened to be on duty that night, in her area, so he picked up the dispatch. He had found her walking on the side of the road not twenty minutes later.

She had willing got into the cruiser but refused to talk. Brass talked to her, though, and eventually, when they had stopped in front of her house she said, "I'm not a bad person." He had looked at her and said, "I know." He handed her his card with his cell phone number written on the back. "If you're ever in trouble, call me."

She had, in fact, called him after that night, many times, but not because she was in trouble; which, he had gotten used to over the months. On most occasions, they would go to a diner, have an early breakfast and talk. They talked about her mom. How her mom would drink, sometimes too much, and scream about her dad. "She never told me who he was or where he went. Only that he left us."

She whispered the same words, suddenly; to no one in particular, "I'm not a bad person." She looked up, "I swear I'm not, Brass." She had not shed any tears. Her eyes were hard.

He said the same words he had that night: "I know, Lily. But you have to tell me what you remember. And you need to be truthful."

A look of astonishment crossed her face. "Do you think I lie to you? I have never lied to you, Brass. You should know that."

"I'm not suggesting that you lie to me, Lily. I'm just saying that you are not to pass any moment up. If something feels hazy, tell me. Don't skip anything. Even if it doesn't seem important."

She put her hand up to rub her forehead but touched on the cut she had acquired. She grimaced and put her hand back on the table. "I was in my room, like I am most of the time, reading. I heard her in her room start crying and yelling something. I didn't pay any attention to it, you know? She always is doing it. So I just put on my Ipod and turned it up. Then, she's bursting into my room, all weird, saying, "It's all your fault, missy, all your fault!"

Brass interrupted, "When you say, 'weird', what do you mean?"

She thought for a second, and then said, "Her eyes were huge, like she had just seen something she didn't want to see. She was shaking all over. Like a spaz."

Lily had described her mother as a spaz more than once before in the past. He always took it that she was exaggerating. This time, though, he knew that she wasn't.

He wrote this down onto his note pad. "Ok, go ahead."

"I took out my ear buds, like usual, and I sat there and listened to her. Just like always. She just kept yelling, but then she turned to leave, like always. But she didn't leave, Brass. She turned around and she grabbed me," Lily's voice started to get higher. "She grabbed me, and pulled me off my bed. She slammed my head into my door frame! She threw me into the hall-" Her voice caught, and Brass told her to stop.

"That's fine, Lily. Take a breath."

Her she took in a breath that ended in a hiccup. Her head fell onto her arms on the table. Brass saw her take some more deep breaths and she lifted her head. Her face had changed; her eyes were full of exhaustion and pain. "She shot me, Brass. With that stupid revolver that she doesn't even have a permit for. And you're talking to me about killing her? I don't even remember it!"

"Is that all you remember, Lily? After she slammed you into the door frame?"

"Yes. That is all I remember. I swear, Brass."

_**I hope you guys liked that! Review please. Remember, if you have any title suggestions, feel free to tell me! You guys help a lot. Love ya! Chapter two should be coming soon**_


	3. Chapter 2

As Brass came out of the interrogation room, he sighed. He never thought anything like this would ever happen. He knew Sharon had a drinking problem, but he never thought she would take it this far; and on her own daughter.

He looked over into the observation box where Nick was looking through the one-way glass at his daughter. He couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Brass had had plenty of troubles with his daughter, but she had never killed anyone. Brass saw how Nick looked through the glass, but didn't seem to be looking at anything. His mouth had a frown on it, though, and Brass knew what he was thinking of. He was getting one hell of a beating from life.

He loved Lily as if she was his own daughter, and it hurt him to see that she had to take action against her mother. He was minutely hurt by the fact that she had taken violent action before talking to Brass about it. She had asked him once, where she would live, if something like this were to happen. He had told her that he didn't know. At the time, he didn't know that Nick was her father. He had been astonished to find out. He was even more surprised to find that Nick didn't even know that he had a daughter.

She had asked him once; if he could help her find her father, and he had told her that she should ask her mom. Of course, Sharon had told her that her father was dead to her and told Lily to never ask about him again.

Brass noticed Nick looking at him. Nick walked out the observation box door, and walked down he hallway; not looking back once.

Nick stared absently through the one-way glass at his daughter. When he had left, he had thought Sharon would have told him if she was pregnant. Now he was kicking himself for being so naive.

He had left for his job in Nevada. They had been living in Texas. When he told her he had gotten the job in Vegas, she wasn't as happy as he expected she would have been. She said that she didn't want to leave Texas. He told her he was going. That's when they had split. He never gave a thought about it when she never called him. He had just figured that she was upset about him leaving her. Now it seemed so stupid for him not to check to even see how she was. Of course he wondered, but he had thought that she didn't want anything to do with him and that's why she never called. When he had gotten up his nerve to call her, she had moved. He tried to look her up but she was unlisted. He looked everywhere for her, and eventually gave up. If she didn't want anything to do with him, he would respect that. Now, he felt like he should have looked harder.

Lily looked up, staring at the glass. It looked like she was staring at him, like she knew he was there. Nick wondered if Sharon ever said anything about him to her. He wondered where she was going to live. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He then saw how much she looked like her mother. Sharon had that same habit when she was under stress at work. She would lean her head back and sigh. It happened almost everyday. He couldn't help but blame himself for this whole mess. If he had stayed with her, they she wouldn't be dead and Lily would have a normal life. 'If' was a word that Nicks mother had always told him was a dead end word. It can't change the past, so don't say it. He smiled at this memory. He had heard it all his life, but never stopped saying it.

Nick felt someone looking at him and glanced to his left. Through the clear door of the observation room, he saw Brass looking at him. He looked back at Lily, who had laid her head down on her arms, looking like she was asleep. He walked out of the door, and down the hallway. He knew that Brass was looking on him, but he didn't turn around. He didn't think he could stand the look that Brass would have on his face.


End file.
